


I hope you learnt your lesson, Yuuya

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya gets caught spying on Shuu and got his appropriate punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you learnt your lesson, Yuuya

**Author's Note:**

> the very first idea was just shuuya hatefucking but like idk if this turned out that way??? but i tried my best

“Hey, Yuuya, dude, you okay?”

“Yeah! Totally fine,” Yuuya replied with a smile, “What’s wrong anyway, Daichi? Not like I’m sick or anything.”

“I don’t know, dude,” his friend sighed, “Something just seems different about you today.”

“I stayed up doing the essay, so probably that,” he replied, “But I’m totally fine. I just need to sleep in tomorrow.”

“Yeah, it’d suck if you get sick all of sudden.”

The two of them fell silent afterwards – Yuuya was just sitting there, looking around while Daichi was busy eating some ramen. 

Not like Daichi was exactly wrong about something being off. Yuuya had been trying his best to hide it, but maybe it’s showing in some way…

Yuuya could only sigh because well, he’s only got himself to blame.

And by that he meant Shuu, a little bit, but also himself. 

A few days ago Shuu walked in on him when he was trying to install a camera in the infirmary, and after a few days of planning, Shuu had decided that this would be his punishment. 

Right now, Yuuya would love nothing more than for the goddamn vibrator to be removed from his ass. 

But then again, Shuu, being the sick fuck that he is, would’ve loved to humiliate Yuuya, to see him suffer. 

Just two more hours till the schoolday ends, then he can go to the infirmary and get Shuu to remove it. Yuuya would remove it himself if Shuu hadn’t made an intricate strap for the vibrator so he can’t take it off. 

“Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom,” Yuuya said as he got up, “If I end up taking a while, just go to class first.”

  
  


Yuuya quickly got into one of the stalls, locked it behind him and sat on the toilet. 

Now that he was alone and in a much quieter space, he could faintly hear the buzzing coming from his ass. He’s been pretty lucky that nobody had heard it for the whole day…

For some reason the vibrations felt much stronger compared to this morning. Maybe Shuu cranked it up at some point during the day… that bastard. 

Yuuya had been trying his best to hold back, but the sensation was finally getting to him and he simply couldn’t bear it anymore. He simply couldn’t bear the feeling of that vibrator vibrating so strongly right next to his prostate –

He unzipped his pants, and unsurprisingly, found his dick already hard and dripping with precum. 

He has to be quick, before someone else heard him. He bit down on his lower lip and wrapped his hand around his dick –

Maybe it was just his feeling, but right around that time he felt a jolt, and the vibration in his ass just got stronger. He let out a gasp, and his hand involuntarily squeezed around his dick, making him leak even more precum. 

Yuuya decided to go on, stroking his dick slowly and brushing his finger across the tip. It felt good – of course – but that, and the stimulation from the vibrator, plus he’s been holding back this whole day…

He couldn’t help but cum – he bit down harder on his lips, trying to muffle his moans, but a soft moan escaped anyway. 

He only sighed, looking at the cum in his hand – most of the rest just went straight down the toilet though, so not a lot to clean. He quickly tore off some toilet paper to wipe his hand, before then wiping his dick clean. 

Kind of annoying to think that he came from Shuu’s stupid ‘punishment’. If Shuu had walked in on him jacking off, what would he say? 

Probably something terrible like, ‘serves you right’, and then flash his smirk. Yuuya would love to punch him and his stupid smirk.

Anyway, Yuuya had thought jacking off would help him so that he’s not as sensitive to the vibrations, but seems like it has the opposite effect instead – now his body just wanted more of that sensation, wanted to cum again. The option of just jacking off one more time and probably skipping class for the rest of the day so that nobody would catch him was pretty tempting, but...

But now isn’t the time. Someone might walk into the bathroom and find him out, plus if he was late to class, everyone would suspect him. 

Yuuya quickly zipped up his pants and walked out of the stall, then washed his hands, making sure to use more soap. 

  
  


“Oh, here you are.”

Shuu was busy writing something when Yuuya walked in, and slammed the door behind him.

“You held up pretty well,” Shuu remarked, “I was expecting you to come here around lunchtime to beg for me to take it off, but you lasted the whole day.”

“...take it off,” Yuuya hissed, “Now.”

“Why, I wonder if you had any embarrassing experiences?” Shuu asked as he put on a pair of surgical gloves, “Did you happen to run into Sakuya? I wonder what he’d say if he knew what you were up to.”

“Just shut up and…”

“Get on the bed then.”

Yuuya only sighed as he obediently sat down on the bed, and started unzipping his pants. Pretty embarrassing to have to do it in front of Shuu, but well, what else could he do?

“Are you planning to tell Sakuya any soon about your stalking habit?”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Yuuya replied while watching Shuu tug off his pants and underwear, revealing his hard dick. 

Yuuya looked away in embarrassment, and partly because he doens’t want to watch whatever Shuu was going to do with his dick. He could feel Shuu poking it – the sensation of the rubber glove brushing against his skin was weird, almost like a condom, though.

“You’re such a pervert,” Shuu remarked, “I can’t believe you’re turned on when I’m punishing you like this.”

“You’re the perverted one,” Yuuya replied, “Who would think up of this kind of punishment? A sick fuck.”

“What did you call me?”

Yuuya sighed as he shook his head. He was pretty certain Shuu heard it – 

Shuu didn’t press though, which is strange, because Yuuya was certain that was the kind of thing to say to make Shuu chop off his head. 

_ Maybe he’s going to get the knife now,  _ Yuuya thought.

But surprisingly, Shuu didn’t. 

“Turn around,” he said instead, and Yuuya obediently complied. He could feel Shuu’s hands tugging his pants down, exposing his ass. There was no point in being embarrassed at this point, but Yuuya found himself blushing anyway. 

“You’ve been a good boy,” Shuu praised as his hand gave Yuuya’s ass a firm squeeze – Yuuya couldn’t help but let out a moan, for which Shuu slapped his ass. 

“Don’t be so loud,” Shuu said, “Or do you want someone to walk in on this? It could be Sakuya, you know.”

“J… just take it out,” Yuuya muttered, “Please, Iwamine-sensei.”

“Alright, alright,” Shuu replied, “But you know, now that you’re all hard and wet, it’s kind of a waste not to fuck you.”

“...what do you...”

Yuuya hadn’t had a chance to say anything else when he felt Shuu pull out the vibrator from behind him. Finally, the vibrating in his ass stopped, and replacing it is a strangely calm feeling. 

Not for long, though, because the next thing he knew was that Shuu had gotten on the bed, and was busy unzipping his pants and lubing his dick. 

“No,” Yuuya muttered, “No, don’t.”

“Why not, hmm?” Shuu reached out his clean hand to push Yuuya’s head down on the bed, “Have you ever done something like this before? Don’t you want to try, at least?”

Yuuya suddenly could feel Shuu’s dick grinding right against his asshole, and he couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

It felt… gross to be doing this, but at the same time, he’d sort of brought himself into this vulnerable situation. 

Shuu firmly held Yuuya by the waist as he slammed in, hard. Yuuya let out a choked moan as his hands fumbled to find a grip, bunching the sheets beneath him – all the muscles in his asshole quickly clenched around Shuu’s dick, holding him hard. 

It hurt so much, especially since Shuu barely prepared him aside from teasing him for the whole day, but it also felt strangely good. Yuuya never recalled feeling like this when jacking himself off – maybe it was the feeling of being dominated by someone else, having someone else get him to be so weak…

“No,” Yuuya moaned, “Iwamine-sensei, please…”

“You don’t really want me to stop,” Shuu muttered as he carefully turned Yuuya’s face where he could see it, and pried open his mouth with his thumb slightly – “You’re enjoying this too, aren’t you, Sakazaki-kun?”

“No,” Yuuya so desperately wanted to say, but he couldn’t deny that his body was enjoying this sensation. His dick was hard and his body kept craving that sensation – 

Shuu decided to not wait for an answer, and thrust in once again – and again, and again, forming a rhythm. Yuuya held to the bed while moaning, getting louder along with the slaps of their bodies – 

It was painful with every thrust, but the feeling of Shuu’s dick grinding against his prostate was so pleasurable, too.

“S… stop it,” Yuuya whimpered, “I’m… going to cum.”

“Don’t you want to?” Shuu asked, “Doesn’t that mean you like my dick?”

“Just… stop it.”

“Imagine if you installed the camera back then,” Shuu teased, “Your boss would be watching this. Can you imagine how they’d feel? What an embarrassment of a secret agent you are.”

“Iwamine-sensei,” Yuuya moaned, “Stop it. I’m going… to cum…”

Shuu didn’t listen, though, and only mercilessly continued thrusting. Yuuya buried his face in the mattress, trying to muffle his moans, while also bucking his hips towards Shuu’s dick, trying to get him to thrust even harder. 

“Please…” he sobbed, “Iwamine-sensei, I’m… I’m sorry, I’ll… never do that again…”

“Good,” Shuu muttered, “That’s what I like to hear.”

Shuu thrust one more time, and Yuuya came, his scream muffled by the mattress – his whole body tensed up as his ass wrapped around Shuu’s dick tighter, and his cum got on the sheetsr Shuu came after, his warm thick load spilled in Yuuya’s ass – Yuuya moaned again, not used to the wet feeling inside him.

“You’re fine,” Shuu muttered softly as he pulled out. “Come on, now.”

But Yuuya didn’t reply – he just kept lying down there, sobbing into the sheets.

  
  


Yuuya fell asleep after, which Shuu found to be pretty convenient.

But it was quite a mess, since Yuuya came all over the bed. He’d probably have to get washed later too, since Shuu could see some cum dripping out of his asshole down his thighs. But that’s for him to deal with later.

“You need to replace the sheets tomorrow, Sakazaki-kun,” Shuu said as he placed walked out of the room, “You better wake up before they lock up the school.”


End file.
